Oni
Oni (鬼, Ogre), also known as The Mad Demon, Onigami or Destroyer of Heaven (Asura's Wrath) (狂オシキ鬼, Kuruoshiki Oni, "Maddened Ogre") is a secret character from Street Fighter series. Oni is in fact Akuma, who has let the Satsui no Hado consume him to the point where he has discarded all of humanity and has lost his prominent moral code as a warrior who will now kill any warrior in a fight, and has taken the form of a full demon. Biography Due to his training and meditation, Akuma may have suppressed some of the dark aspects of the Satsui no Hado, allowing him to control his power in battle. As Oni, when he finally becomes one with the Satsui no Hado, the negative aspects have now managed to completely take over him. The Legacy of Oni *''Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition (2011)'' **''Ultra Street Fighter IV (2014)'' Appearance Oni appears as a far more muscular and noticeably larger version of Akuma. He has dark blue skin, glowing yellow-red eyes and glowing, spiky shoulder-length hair. He also gains fangs and short protrusions on his forehead, resembling growing horns. The top half of his gi has been been blown off, showing off his stature; the prayer beads that were once around his neck now float about disconnected around his body. He also has claws on his fingers and toes, and no longer has his sandals. When using fierce attacks or powerful physical attacks of any kind, his arms and legs glow a superheated color. While it is difficult to spot, the kanji of "heaven" (天, ten) also appears on his back during the same animations, seemingly having branded itself on his back. His voice also sounds much more demonic in both the English and Japanese versions of the Arcade Edition. In his second alternate costume, his skins shows cracks like old plaster, which progressively falls away as he is hit with Focus Attacks, showing pure, swirling dark energy underneath. Personality Oni has no morals and will fight anyone to the death, regardless of condition, rather than seeking out worthy opponents to fight and kill in a fair match. In addition, he now talks in the third person even more, as he says his own name after defeating or killing his opponents. He also becomes far more evil to the point of calling himself evil incarnate. As Oni, he completely despises humanity and says it is of no use to evil incarnate. Oni does not refrain from using the maximum potential of Akuma's Ansatsuken art or his yet unrefined attacks. His Goshoryuken is similar to the Shin Shoryuken. His overhead smash resembles an imperfect Tenma Shurettou. Also, he uses a much smaller version of the Kongou Kokuretsu Zan as a start-up for his second Ultra Combo, the Tenchi Sokaigen. His stance is similar to Akuma's 'Isshun Sengeki' pose during the Wrath of the Raging Demon Ultra Combo. However, he lacks the sheer focus of Akuma, not possessing the finer attacks such as the Hyakkishu, Tenmakujinkyaku and Ashura Senku and generally uses wayward one-handed Hadokens which tend to fizzle out after traveling some distance. Sprites Theme Song Trivia *◾Oni marks the third time Akuma has ever lost his morals (canon or otherwise) to gain more power beyond his Shin or true form. The other two are Cyber Akuma in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter and Shinjin Akuma in Capcom vs. SNK 2. Gallery Renders 07_oniartwork.jpg|Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition Navigation Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Parts Unknown Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Evil Characters Category:Masters of Ansatsuken Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2011